mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Morcubus (MySims Agents)
Morcubus is the president and CEO of MorcuCorp, an evil corporation that owns most of the city. Rarely seen in public, he is also rumored to be an evil wizard and was once even referred to as the Prince of Monsters. He is the main antagonist of MySims Agents and his goal is to obtain a powerful item called the Nightmare Crown. Relation to Plot Morcubus worked on the original Nightmare Crown with Paul, Michael Gray and Cyrus Boudreaux. He got greedy and decided to use the crown for his own purposes and to rule the universe. He turns Cyrus' butler, Carl, into a zombie and Paul into a yeti with the Nightmare Crown. Paul, confused and enraged, destroyed the lab and in the struggle, Morcubus dropped the crown and fled. The player meets him on his/her very first case in the game. The player has to work out if a dog belongs to Morcubus or Poppy. Morcubus claims the dog is his and that the dog is named Killfang. After some investigation, however, it is clear that the dog actually belongs to Poppy. After the player declares the dog Poppy's, Morcubus is enraged, saying that the player has made him look like a fool. He decides that you and him are now officially enemies. He isn't seen that much from there on in the game. His disciples Esma and Brandi do most of his dirty work from then on. However, after a few cases you have solved, Morcubus realizes that you're doing a better job trying to find the Nightmare Crown, so he decides that he'll just let you find the Nightmare Crown, and then he will take it from you. After you get the Nightmare Crown from the Jungle Temple and are about to leave, you find Morcubus waiting for you at the entrance. Morcubus steals the Nightmare Crown from your hands and activates the Nightmare Crown to open the Nightmare Realm portal. Before the crown's full power is utilized, however, Evelyn nobly pushes herself and Morcubus back into the Nightmare Realm portal, leaving the world safe once again. However, you still believe it's possible to get Evelyn back to the world and you are determined to bring her back. If you complete all of the dispatch missions, it's possible to save Evelyn back from the Nightmare Realm. Once you complete all the dispatch missions, Walker asks you to send him one of your best recruit teams on one last dispatch mission with him to travel into the Nightmare Realm and get Evelyn back. At one point during the mission, Walker will text you that Evelyn and Morcubus are apparently somehow connected to each other in the realm, so if they save Evelyn, they have to save Morcubus as well. In order to rescue Evelyn successfully, you have to choose to rescue Evelyn with Morcubus. If your recruit team and Walker are successful in their mission, Evelyn will be successfully rescued, but Morcubus has apparently escaped from Walker and your issued recruit team's grasp and will probably be causing trouble once again. But for now, the world is at peace once again, and everyone agrees that they're gong to be ready if Morcubus strikes again. This points to a possible sequel. }} Category:MySims Agents Character Tabs